


Holding Hands.

by ughmycroft



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughmycroft/pseuds/ughmycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Holding Hands Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands.

It wasn’t everyday that Victor Frankenstein was asked to accompany a time traveling mad man across space and time to worlds where things such as saturated hues other than the dull blue monotony that he was forced to view daily existed. He jumped at the chance, or rather through the hat, immediately. When they landed in the new world, and he very astutely noted the brilliantly colored foliage - green was the name for their color Jefferson had told him laughing.

 

He was staring at a strange flower with multiple buds when Jefferson came over kneeling beside him. His long coat drug the ground and his eyes dilated rather curiously as he watched Victor. Jefferson reached out his hand and brushed it against his face.

“What was that for?” Victor barely looked at him already enraptured by the fine details gracing the nearest butterflies wings. He looked at it with awe. Jefferson watched him watching it carefully.

“Have you ever seen a butterfly before?” Jefferson gestured towards it.

“Is that what they are called? I can’t say that I have. It’s so small. Is it dangerous?” Victor was still staring at it from the corner of his eye, but risked an almost pleading look at Jefferson. “Can I touch it?”

Jefferson grinned, “It’s extremely harmless. Tell you what, if I catch it, you owe me a favor.” 

Victor wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Deals haven’t worked out for so far for me.” The venom in his voice almost made Jefferson falter, but then again Jefferson got what he wanted when he wanted. He was sly like that.

“I promise it won’t be bad.” He smiled boyishly before hopping up and creeping slowly behind the butterflies resting place in a nearby bush. He gently scooped it up and crouched beside Victor who was sitting with his legs crossed by the clear blue stream trickling through the small clearing in the woods. “Hold out your hands Doctor.”

Victor did as he was told bashfully smiling in excitement as the butterfly fluttered anxiously on his fingertips. “You promise it’s not dangerous? It’s so decorative.”

Jefferson let out a soft noise of amusement, “Absolutely. When you’re done with him, or her I guess, just kinda of toss ‘em up and it’ll fly.” A few minutes passed with Victor diligently noting all the small things that Jefferson really hadn’t ever paid attention to such as their tongue and their markings before letting it fly away.

Victor looked over at Jefferson who’s smile was showing brilliantly, he white teeth catching Victors attention and bringing out a bit of self consciousness. “What is it Jefferson?”

“May I ask my favor?”

Victor let the briefest grimace cross his lips. “Yes.”

Jefferson rolled his eyes jokingly, “Always such a pessimist. Alright stand up, close your eyes and trust me.”   
  
Jefferson took Victor by the shoulders walking him slowly and gingerly through the woods, into a small wooded area covered in flowers and hanging vines. It truly was beautiful.

He stood close to Victor, invading his personal space.  Victor could feel the heat radiating off his new companion. It made him both anxious and aroused. He tried desperately to keep his new found desire discreet calling up pictures of gruesome experiments to curve his imagination.

Jefferson reached out and grasped his hand sliding his fingers in between Victors and running his other hand around his side resting on his back. Victor opened his eyes surprised again that Jefferson was mere inches from his face. He took a quick glace around surprised by the beauty and the plants that were surrounding him. “What do you want from me Jefferson?”

Jefferson leaned in whispering seductively into his neck, “I want you.”

Victor rolled his hips with out thinking and closed the space between himself and Jefferson their lips touching with small sparks. He smiled knowing his teeth were going to get in the way of this kiss. Jefferson broke away first, “Look,” he motioned around them.

Victor looked watching as the sun started to disappear. The gold trees that were surrounding them started to quiver and he grasped Jefferson’s jacket nervously, “What’s happ-?” He let his words trail off he realized the golden leaves were in fact hundreds and hundreds of butterflies beginning to fly into the air. Their wings glittering in the evening sunset. 

He looked at Jefferson in awe, “How did you?”

Jefferson smirked, “I’m good like that.”

He grabbed Victors face again, wrestling him onto the floor and biting his neck with magic hands working their way down Victors all too concealing jacket.


End file.
